<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Languages (Reader Version) by buckyismymainman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573766">Love Languages (Reader Version)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman'>buckyismymainman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC Comics One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Extended Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Knife Wounds, Slight Angst nothing major</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick learns about the love languages and starts using them on you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC Comics One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Languages (Reader Version)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Dick had always been a loveable person.  He was open and carrying to those around him.  And recently he had been learning about the five languages of love.  He had come across them by accident when he had been surfing the web.  He had been on a Wiki deep dive when he had come across the article.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>From there his interest in the subject grew and he decided that he was going to use the five languages of love on you.  This is how it went.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>Quality Time</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dick felt bad that some nights were spent out on patrol leaving you at home alone.  You were used to it and didn’t mind that he was out so late because it meant that the streets of Gotham were a little safer than before.  But he also felt bad on the nights when he wasn’t out on patrol because he was too tired to do anything.  Between work and being a vigilante there was barely any time to relax.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Most nights he would be passed out in bed snoring while you read or watched TV beside him.  You didn’t mind because most nights he was seek out your warmth and curl around you.  You would softly chuckle and run your fingers through his hair earning a contented sigh from your boyfriend.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Dick was going to change that.  He was determined to start using what he had learned about love languages with you.  He knew that you were going to be off this coming Thursday and he planned a whole day with you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t have to do this, Dick,” you told him as he swept you into his arms.  “I’ll be fine just chilling here for a while.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shook his head, “We haven’t had a proper date day in a while and I want to spend time with you.”  It made your heart flutter when he bent down to brush a kiss to your forehead.  “I have a whole day planned out, it’s gonna be great.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You watched him hurry off into your shared room so that he could change.  You couldn’t help the smile at how excited he was for this.  Dick got excited by the smallest things sometimes, and you loved his enthusiasm even though he had seen a lot of horrible things in his time.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Following after him you prepared for your day with him wondering where he had planned to take you.  He told you to dress comfortably, but wouldn’t say where the two of you were going.  When you were ready Dick practically dragged you out of the apartment and took you to your favorite diner for a quick breakfast.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After the two of you took a stroll through the park, you sat on a bench for a while just watching the other people pass you by as your head rested on Dick’s shoulder.  It was a peaceful afternoon as you and Dick talked about random things going on in your lives.  He told you that he had gotten a call from Alfred inviting the both of you to a family dinner tomorrow night.  You were excited to see his family again, it had been several months since you had gotten the chance.  You loved hearing his brothers’ stories even if they did like to embarrass Dick a little too much.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After that you went to the market to pick ingredients up for dinner that the two of you planned to make together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>Gifts</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had a habit of collecting Funko Pops.  You liked to get the ones for your favorite characters and TV shows, as well as the real life people.  Right now you were trying to finish your collection of the BatFam, but Red Hood and Nightwing were eluding you.  Dick would laugh and say, “Why do you want our figurines when you have the real thing at your fingertips?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because I like you all and I want to have a set of your figures,” you put it simply.  “Plus it’s like my own little inside joke.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So when Dick was out one day and saw the last two remaining BatFam Funko Pops that you needed for your collection he didn’t hesitate to buy them.  He even grabbed the matching shirts that went along with them.  From there he had an hour until you got home from work to wrap them up before you could see them and ruin the surprise.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you got home your feet were aching and all you wanted to do was sit down and enjoy a quiet evening.  “I’m home,” you called out as soon as you tossed your keys into the dish beside the door.  Dick was in the living room practically bouncing off the walls as you rounded the corner.  “Did you eat too much candy again?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shook his head, “I have a surprise for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Throwing your stuff on the table you walked over to the couch and saw the wrapped box in front of him, “All right, I’ll bite.  What’d you get me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Open it!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You began ripping into the paper and Dick offered you a knife to cut the box open.  The first thing you saw were the Red Hood and Nightwing t-shirts, your mouth dropped open and you glanced up at Dick who seemed to be ready to bounce off the walls with excitement.  “Dick!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Keep looking!”  He insisted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You peered down inside the box, “No way.”  You looked back up and then pulled the two Funko Pops out of the box.  You couldn’t believe it, your collection was complete.  You shoved the box out of the way and threw your arms around him, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!  I love you!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dick chuckled and squeezed you back, “I know how long you’ve been looking for them and when I saw them today I didn’t even hesitate, I just got them for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you think Jason will sign this?”  The others had been signed by the rest of the family, Dick had glared at them until they agreed.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sure he will,” Dick assured, knowing full well that he would get Jason to sign it if it was the last thing he did.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You put Nightwing and Red Hood side by side with the rest of them on the shelf where you kept your Funkos and stood back to admire them, the relief of finally having a full set washing over you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>Acts of Service</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The past week at work had been hellish for you.  Your boss was being a dick and it seemed as though the days crawled on.  Dick saw the toll it was taking on you and decided to lighten your load at home.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Normally the two of you took shifts on the chores, switching them up weekly that way neither one of you were doing the same things all the time.  It was your week to do laundry and dishes, both tasks time consuming.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So while you were at work Dick set to work on getting them done.  He didn’t mind the extra work since it meant that you could actually rest and not have the added stress.  He didn’t even mind that you hadn’t noticed the first two nights that he had done it.  He had seen the tiredness on your face and how after your shower you practically passed out on the bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tonight when you came home you were a little less tired and remembered that it was your week for the dishes and laundry.  You weren’t really looking forward to doing them, but you resolved yourself to your task.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dick was on the couch watching a TV show, you kissed the top of his head and said hello before heading into the kitchen.  You paused when you saw that there were no dishes in the sink or dishwasher.  When you headed into the bathroom where the hamper was located you noticed all the clothes were missing from there as well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You headed back into the living room, “Dick where’s the laundry and dishes?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looked up at you and said, “Oh I did them for you, I know your week has been stressful so I wanted to do something to ease your burden.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You could have cried right then, and you went over to your boyfriend and wrapped your arms around him, “How did I get so lucky?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t know, I think I’m the lucky one.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You scoffed and rolled your eyes at his corny line, but smiled as you clung to him for a little bit longer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>Physical Touch</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You and Dick had no problems with physical touch.  The two of you were constantly holding hands, hugging, cuddling, and the like.  He always found little excuses to touch you.  You had come to learn that it was a gentle reminder to himself that you were still there, that you were safe.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You weren’t even sure if he realized he did it, but you didn’t mind because you wanted him to be reassured that you weren’t going anywhere anytime soon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dick’s favorite thing was when you would play with his hair as you read or watched TV together.  He liked the way it felt as your fingers slid through his hair and your nails lightly scraped his scalp.  He also liked it when you two were in the car and you reached over to hold onto his hand, or how when you were on his motorcycle how your arms wrapped around his waist.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was the little things that he liked about your physical intimacy with him, the things that he would never get enough of.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>Words of Affirmation</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This was another easy one for the two of you.  You were constantly telling each other thank you or telling the other how much you meant to them.  After a hard mission sometimes Dick would come home and wrap his arms around you and tell you what he loved about you, your smile, your laugh, how you were a part of his life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was one time when you were first getting to know one another that he had told you he enjoyed listening to you talk.  It had embarrassed you at first because he had said it so casually and it had thrown you off guard, not expecting to hear him say something like that.  But now there was nothing that he could say that would surprise you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tonight Dick came home late from patrol.  You had already gone to bed knowing that he wouldn’t be back for a few hours.  You never slept heavily on the nights when Dick was out, always afraid of something happening and getting a call from one of his family members that he had been hurt or worse.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You heard him enter the room, groaning slightly as he pulled off his uniform and you opened your eyes as the bathroom light switched on and the door started to close.  From the bed you heard the shower running and Dick’s hiss of pain.  Slowly you got up and made your way to the bathroom to find Dick standing there in his underwear, knife wounds on his body.  You knew he would get hurt, had seen him worse than this, but you couldn’t help the gasp that escaped you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dick turned and tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace, “Hey, I’m fine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You put your hands on your hips and arched an eyebrow, “Fine?  Richard Grayson you are in pain and bleeding on the floor right now.  You are most certainly not fine.  Sit.”  You pointed to the tub/shower ledge and quickly closed the drain so that the tub would fill with water while you gathered supplies to help clean Dick’s wounds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He watched as you flitted around the bathroom gathering the things you would need.  “I’m sorry I woke you,” he murmured.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turned to look at him, “You don’t have to apologize, you know I don’t sleep well on nights you patrol anyway.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He nodded his head and turned the water off when it filled up enough.  You came back over and started wiping the dried blood away.  Dick watched you work and occasionally flinched when you touched a particularly tender spot.  You made quick work of the cuts and bruises and when you were done Dick turned the shower back on to wash his hair and the grime off the rest of him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Back in the bedroom you gathered up clothes for him to wear that night.  Dick came out with a towel wrapped around his waist, and hugged you from behind.  “Thank you for taking care of me and being there when I need you the most.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turned around and gingerly wrapped your arms around his neck, making sure you missed all his wounds, “You’re welcome, Dick.  You know I’d do anything for you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know,” he said.  “But I still want you to know how grateful I am for this.”  He kissed you slow and sweet before pulling back and changing into the clothes you had prepared for him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As the two of you fell asleep that night he held you close and promised that he would never take you for granted.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>